


Can I Borrow A Pencil?

by Princess_Sana



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Minho is a new student, One Shot, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), felix is so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Sana/pseuds/Princess_Sana
Summary: He let out a frustrated sigh as he put his pencil to the paper and wrote, what he hoped was the correct thing, on his notes. He would have to meet up with his friend Hyunjin after class and steal his notes- just to make sure he was actually writing the correct thing and not some nonsense.When he looked up again he was surprised to see a student standing awkwardly by the classroom door, a pink paper in his hand and backpack hanging off on one of his shoulders. Felix was not kidding when he says that the student was probably the most attractive boy he has seen in his entire 18 years of existence.





	Can I Borrow A Pencil?

**Author's Note:**

> Do i have an obsession with Felix and Minho being whipped high school students? - maybe 
> 
> BUT WHO DOESNT?

Felix squinted at the whiteboard in the front of the classroom, trying to make out what the teacher has been writing throughout the couple of minutes since class has begun. He hated that he was assigned a seat in the very back corner of the room when the school year started. And it was not only because he could not see the board, but also because he was alone at the corner- no one sitting beside or in front of him. 

He let out a frustrated sigh as he put his pencil to the paper and wrote, what he hoped was the correct thing, on his notes. He would have to meet up with his friend Hyunjin after class and steal his notes- just to make sure he was actually writing the correct thing and not some nonsense. 

When he looked up again he was surprised to see a student standing awkwardly by the classroom door, a pink paper in his hand and backpack hanging off on one of his shoulders. Felix was not kidding when he says that the student was probably the most attractive boy he has seen in his entire 18 years of existence. 

He had light brown hair parted in the middle, revealing a smooth forehead. A sharp pointed nose and lips as pink as the paper he was holding. Felix did not want to seem weird but he really wanted to graze his fingers across the student's smooth face, just so he could see if it was as soft as he imagined. 

"Oh," the teacher had finally looked away from the board and at the student when she heard the sound of the class talking to one another- all about the boy, Felix assumed. She stood up straight. "Hi there," she walked over to the boy, pushing her glasses back on the bridge of her nose as she did. "Are you new?" 

"Yes, my name is Lee Minho," the student- Minho- reached out and offered the pink paper he had in his hand to the teacher. As she was looking down at the paper, the boy took the time to look around the classroom, eyes skimming through the head of students sitting at their desks until his brown eyes met that of Felix's. 

Felix widened his eyes, embarrassed that he got caught staring, and quickly turned his gaze to his notes on his desk. He pretended to write some stuff down. 

"Well, we're just writing notes down right now, if you'll come back during lunch I'll have your syllabus printed out. But for now go ahead and take the empty seat by Felix over there." Felix's movements paused at the sound of his name being called. "Felix raise your hand." 

He looked up, blonde hair covering the top half of his eyes. That was the only time he was actually glad to have long hair. Slowly, he lifted his left hand, watching as the new student made his way to where Felix was sitting. He let his hand fall back to its place on his lap. But his eyes still remained on the boy. 

Once Minho was beside the desk in front of Felix, he removed his backpack from his shoulder and placed it on the floor next to the chair. And before he sat down, he smiled softly at Felix and offered a small wave. 

Felix choked back a squeal as he watched the attractive boy give an equally attractive smile. He lifted his small hand up and waved back, trying his hardest to hide the blush that was making its way to his cheeks. Minho let out a small giggle and Felix swore that he saw stars. Because honestly, how can someone be that attractive and have the cutest giggle. It really should be illegal to be THAT perfect.

Felix was glad when Minho finally sat down. He did not know if he could have contained himself any longer, not when the boy was watching him with those dreamy eyes. But, it was not like the back of Minho's head was any better. Never once did Felix ever think that the back of a head could be attractive and yet there it was, a round head full of brown beautiful hair- proving Felix wrong with all its glory. 

The teacher went back to writing on the board and the students went back to their notes. Leaning his head against his palm, Felix watched as Minho received a blue notebook from his backpack. He felt a smile form on his lips as he watched the new student- his notes on his desk long forgotten. 

"Shoot," one of Felix's eyebrows rose as he watched the student place both hands flat on the desk. He leaned his head back, giving Felix a VERY good view of his smooth forehead. Felix pressed his lips together, forcing a high pitched scream, that threatened to exit his mouth, to the back of his throat. 

"Do you have a pencil i can borrow?" He dropped his hand that was supporting his head and sat up straight once he saw Minho turning his head, looking at Felix with his beautiful eyes. Felix watched the new student looked at him curiously, eyebrows slightly raised and the corner of his gorgeous mouth lifting, offering a bashful smile. It was then when Felix finally realized that the boy had asked him a question. 

"I'm sorry, what?" His voice came out smaller than he hoped and he couldn't stop the heat from rising to his face. 

"I asked if i can borrow a pencil. I must have forgotten to bring one." Minho looked at Felix with pleading eyes. He was sure that even if the newer boy asked him to give up his lunch money, he would do it. No questions asked, not with those eyes looking at him in a way that made Felix's breathing slow. 

Before he even realized what he was doing, Felix lifted his hand that held his pink pencil and placed it onto Minho's receiving hand. The new student smiled at Felix, said a small and quick thanks, and turned back around- only this time with Felix's one and only pencil in his hand. 

♡

"Hey Hyunjin, can i borrow your notes again?" Felix ran up to his friend by his locker after class, begging the older with his big brown eyes.

"Felix," Hyunjin looked up from his locker and watched at the younger boy with an annoyed expression. That only caused Felix to bat his eyelashes even more. "How many time have i told you to get glasses?" 

"This time it wasn't because of that, i promise." Felix wasn't completely lying. He had lent Minho his only pencil and that caused him to not be able to write anything down. But even then, he was also going to ask Hyunjin for his notes nevertheless. Felix found no point in telling that to his friend. 

"Liar," okay maybe he was but still- he really needed those notes. 

"It wasn't, i kinda sorta gave my only pencil away to the new kid." Felix avoided looking at the older as he started laughing. A locker slammed shut a few feet away from where the two boys stood, causing them both to look at who made the loud noise. Felix's eye widened when he saw Minho standing there, eyes just as wide as his- as if he just then realized how loud he slammed the door. 

Felix wondered if the new student was able to hear the conversation between the two. He hoped he didn't, the last thing he wanted was for Minho to feel bad for taking his only pencil. 

"Oh, sorry." Minho's eyes stuck to the ground as he apologized. Felix watched as the beautiful boy's face turned pink from embarrassment, a smile forming on his lips as he did so. "I'll just-" without even finishing his thought, Minho walked passed the two boys, leaving a confused Felix and laughing Hyunjin in his wake. Felix had to pinch himself to focus back on reality and not on the thoughts of the new student. 

"Here," a notebook was placed into Felix's hands. "I want it back by lunch." Felix nodded his head and placed the notebook behind his own that was in his arm. 

"Can i borrow a pencil as well?" The annoyed groan from Hyunjin was ignored. Instead Felix watched as the new student stood outside a classroom, eyes closed and head held down. 

He really couldn't get over how beautiful Minho was.

♡ 

Felix watched as Minho walked into the classroom, a notebook clutched to his chest and backpack slinging off of one shoulder. The sparkle in the student's eye did not go unnoticed to Felix, neither did the faint, sly smile. He swore that his heartbeat stopped at the sight. 

Not once did Felix's eyes leave the student as he walked over to his desk. He was expecting the boy to take a seat in front of him and face the front of the classroom, but the boy didn't. Oh no, instead he stood beside Felix's desk, looking at the boy sitting down with his big dreamy eyes. 

"Yes?" Felix felt himself blushing. 

"These are for you," Minho took a green box from behind the notebook he was holding and offered it to Felix. He looked at it questionably but nevertheless took it. Once the box was in Felix's possession, Minho finally took his seat, setting his notebook on his desk and removing his backpack from his shoulder. Felix looked down at the small long box in his hand. He opened it, as confused as ever. Inside the box were five pencils and a note that read 

``anytime you need to borrow notes, you can always ask me for mine :) thank you for the pencil. `` 

Felix couldn't stop himself. He brought the note to his chest and buried it into his grey sweatshirt, smiling shyly as he did so. He couldn't explain how happy the note made him. 

"This is so embarrassing-" Felix's smile fell from his face as he looked up and saw Minho leaning his down, sighing deeply. "I'm sorry, but can i borrow a pencil again?" 

Felix couldn't help himself- or better yet, he couldn't stop his giggle from leaving his small mouth. Felix took a pencil from the box he received from Minho and offered it to said boy. Minho grinned and touched the pencil with his hand, this time taking a few more seconds before completing taking it. And in those few seconds, they had the most intense eye contact Felix has ever had, EVER.

"You have a cute giggle." With that said, Minho turned around, leaving Felix a smiley mess.

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably the shortest thing I've written and it was not even that good! Im so sorry to whoever read the whole thing :(


End file.
